jane jamlle
by slycooperfangirl4
Summary: when jane and her brother get sucked into a videogame what happens find out im knew at this
1. apples and stairs

**I do not own sly cooper sucker punch does **

**This is a tale that was not told………………………….. Enjoy**

**p.s. im knew at this**

* * *

**JANE! Max called "im playing sly cooper" Jane yelled Jane walked in she was wearing a black tank top and red shorts she had red hair and I mean blood red and bright green eyes and her face was covered with freckles " hey wanna play double player" Jane asked "sure" max answered max had brown hair with bright blue eyes and freckles up the bridge of his nose. He was wearing black short sleeved shirt and light brown shorts they were twins but looked a little different. Jane loved sly and max loved Carmelita. Jane want to turn on the TV " whoa!" Jane yelled. A racoon lady appeared on the TV screen " sly ………………………..needs………..help" the racoon women said " Jane looked up and said how do I help him she said instantly " come inside sly cooper and save him but he cant see you or the fate is futile" the women said " how" max asked "grab my hand " the women said "WAIT!!!" max yelled "im coming too" max said "know grab" she said WOOSH! "ehhhhhh" Jane ground she opened her eyes she was in an office and a bunch of people were bent over her worried "wear am I?" she asked "inspector jemlle you tripped on your shoe lass and fell down two flights of stairs are you all right" a brown badger asked "I feel fine" Jane answered innocently "no fine is when you get scraped on your nee you fell down two flights of stairs are you sure you didn't brake a ankle or something!" the badger answered " im fine now who are you …….and were am I " Jane asked ' im chief Barkley you're the best cop at Interpol and your on the ground your on the ground you got knocked out when you hit the ground " Barkley said " can I have a mirror" Jane asked someone gave her a mirror . In the mirror was a racoon with red hair and freckles " oh…my.. God" she whispered " does Carmelita work here " she asked " yes and are you sure your alright cause I gave you a case this morning and you did a dance singing go Jane go Jane its ya birthday its ya birthday" barkly asked " oh sorry….. Exited I guess " Jane said embarrassed but not knowing then she ran to Carmelita's office to find sly and Carmelita drinking wine she snook in she saw and apple she looked at the apple and back at Carmelita's head she picked up the apple and aimed for the back of Carmelita's head BANG! SPLASH! It hit Carmelita's head and she spilled the wine on slys shirt "sly im so sorry" Carmelita said "its fine " sly said " here let me get you a towel carm said at that time Jane was in the bathroom of the office "crap" Jane said she then saw a window and climbed through " aaahhhhhhhhhh" she screamed then she noticed that she was two inches from the porch "oh" she said as she stepped down the she noticed a box that said ****slys old junk of his past**** " look interesting" Jane said as she opened the box she had her mouth fall to the ground as she saw a blue bunock-u-com in there she picked it up she saw a blue button she pressed it and it turned on " whoa this is so cool" she said it she saw another button she talked into it "hello" **

* * *

**With Bentley**

* * *

**CRACK! "I swear I will dismantle this thing" Bentley said as he looked at his time machine then noticed that the crack hadn't come from the invention he looked over to his bunoc_u_com "hello is someone there' a voice said through the bunoc_ u_com " what in the…… is that ……….. Sly?" Bentley said he walked over and picked up his bunoc-u-com he looked through "hello " a girl said Bentley saw too bright green eyes and orange fur " can you put the bunoc-u-com farther away please" Bentley asked**

* * *

**With Jane**

* * *

**Jane brought it further away she put it on a table " is that good" she asked " its perfect" Bentley said **

* * *

**With Bentley**

* * *

**Bentley looked at her then he noticed the badge " ok ummm are you with Interpol" benly asked "I..I…..I think so" Jane said "what do you mean I think so" Bentley asked " I don't know my past in this world im from America I came here through a TV .now can I see you" Jane said in a very cute voice " sure hold on…………….. Put it up to your eyes" Bentley answered she put it up and she saw a turtle in a wheelchair he had glasses and a blue helmet and a blue shirt with white short sleeved shirt. "b……ben…Bentley " Jane said " how do you know my name?" Bentley asked worried " you're my second favourite cooper gang member my favourite is sly " Jane said "im with Interpol remember I wont hurt you I love the cooper gang were are you id love to meet you !" she said quickly "how do I know your not lying" Bentley asked "look I through an apple at Carmelita's head,, fell down two flights of stairs and I climbed through a window to escape and landed here im telling the truth " Jane said annoyed "who's there " Carmelita asked in the bathroom about to look through the window "oh no gotta hide " jane whispered " climb up that pole Bentley said "what I cant_ "just do it" Bentley said jane walked over to the pole she started to hold onto it then climb slowly CRACK!! "oh no" she said to herself "JUMP GRAB YOUR NEES AND FOCUS ON SOMETHING YOU LOVE " Bentley yelled through the benoc_u_com jane jumped grabbed her knees and thought of sly then a purple orb surrounded her she started to head for the ground she hit the ground and flew upwards onto a plain wing and higher into the sky soon she started to fall she screamed at the top of her lungs and became unfocused the orb disappeared and she fell she was flipping uncontrollably towards earth concrete " hold on MURRRYYYYY!!! " bently screamed nerves **

* * *

**With bently **

* * *

**A pink hippo came running "hurry a kid is about to smash into earth and get killed in the process" bently said gathering his stuff murry**

* * *

**At the same time except with jane **

* * *

**She was hurdling towards the ground her boot was starting to get really hot as in fire hot "ow ow ow" she screamed she took off her boot and it landed right in front of Carmelita. Carmelita looked up and saw jane hurdling to the ground "CHIEF BARKLY GET OUT HERE NOW" she screamed "jane close your eyes " a voice said jane closed her eyes she kept screaming "THE MURRY WILL SAVE YOU" murry yelled he had his arms out and ready to catch her "whoa" murry said as she landed on him and he fell over from the presser he got up and carried her to the van she had passed out **

**At the safe house **

"**ehhhhh " jane mutter as she stirred from her sleep "jane your alive you broke the world records highest sky dive you went 592 ft. in the air "bently said amazed "MAX!!!!" jane screamed "who's he" murry said lost in her eyes "he's my twin brother we got separated when we got here I forgot " she said with tears forming in her eyes "don't you have friends to help you bently asked she began to cry "no" she said through sobs murry walked over "you have us" he said putting his hand on her shoulder she turned her head and hugged him tight "thanks" she said still holding tight**

**That night with murry**

**Murry was on his bed trying to right poetry "ummm ok your eyes as green as earth that sings like uummmmm ummmmmmmmmmm "murry said "murry" jane asked coming to his room murry heard her and put it under his pillow "yeah" he asked she enters the room with a night gown on " thank you" she said with a sweet smile "for what" he asked "you saved my life murry thank you" she said hugging him again **

"**your welcome jane " murry said "good night murry can I sing you a song my mom sang me" she said "sure" he said " hush hush the wind may blow promise me you'll never go wish wish upon a star to get a wish come true " she sang "thank you jane……night" he said she left the room "my heart belongs jane jamelle " murry said **

* * *

**So what do you think yes murry is in love with jane she's in love with sly what will happen don don dooon**

**R&R **


	2. face plants and green glowing

**Chapter two gadgets gizmos and Penelope**

**Thank you zabby for giving me some courage to continue and this one has some humour and thought of it in my sleep any way enjoy and read batty-rouge's stories **

* * *

**RING RING RING the alarm went off BANG CRASH BOOM KAPOW "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jane yelled Bentley came running jane was giving him the evil eye with her arms crossed tied around her ankles upside down hanging "my fault " he said coming over " you lasered the floor didn't you " she said "big time " he said trying not to look she was wearing an night gown with a belt on thank god "Penelope can I have some help with the lasers " Bentley called upstairs "morning bent-"don't come in" Bentley snapped as murry saw and hurried back in **

**Murray's p.o.v. **

**Bentley should really get rid of the lasers murry thought "now back to the note ………your hair is as red as a rose ……….the freckles on your face up to your nose……………………as lovely as the summer time you bring me joy and fun all time ………there perfect now to right it on paper hhhhhmmmmmmmmmm problem " murry said **

**With Bentley **

**Penelope was untying her "there you go " Penelope said "thanks hey your Penelope the a.c. person right" jane said " yeah " Penelope said subspecies " hey Bentley can I talk to you " Penelope said " sure" he said " who is she why is she here " she said "her name is tix she's with Interpol and almost died falling from the sky " he said in one breath " Interpol Bentley are you crazy she could bring us to jail " she whispered "look she fell down two flights of stairs through an apple at Carmelita's head and cant remember her past what do I do with her dump her on the streets plus murry said we have her what am I supposed to do " Bentley whispered "fine but disable the lasers please " she said "fine" he said murry came in and looked at the tv and then at his rock band game he had the entire set "wanna play rock band jane " he asked "sure" she answered back murry was drums and she was guitar and mike**

**Now im the king of the swingers the jungle v.I..p iv reached the top and had to stop and that's what's bothering me I wanna be a man man cub yeah stroll right into town I wanna be just like the other men im tired of monkyin around oh obee doo I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you talk like you too you'll see its true an ape like me can learn to be human too now don't try to kid me man cub I made a deal with you what I desire is mans red fire to make my dream come true give me a secret man cub tell me what to do give me the power of mans red flower so I can be like you oh obee do I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you talk like you too you'll see its true an ape like me can learn to be human too (music) oh obee do I wanna be like you ou ou I wanna walk like you talk like you too**

**By the Jonas brothers **

**End of song **

"**wow jane your really good at this " murry said "thanks now how about breakfast like chocolate chip pancakes "she said heading to the kitchen **

**At the table**

**She handed out the pancakes Penelope didn't eat hers she didn't trust her. murry was stuffing his face "hey murry you have something here here here here and here "she said pointing all over her face with a smile he had chocolate all over his face he used his arm and kept eating soon they finished "um im going out k" jane said "ok" they all said she ran out she then tripped and fell into the mud "mom look someone did a face plant in that mud" a little boy yelled with a smile jane got up and walked over to the boy "little boy did you know that if you tease people the dead will awaken in the morning and eat your raw flesh " she said talking like a 5 year old "sorry I will never do it again is swear never" the boy said frightened "good boy" she said patting his head "now to find WHOA!" she yelled as some one pushed her she then got pushed again until she was at the edge of the highway she took a deep breath "that was clo_then she got pushed off the edge "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed as she fell then her coat was grabbed by someone she was panting she was then lifted back up she closed her eyes on the way up when she was standing she opened to see slys mouth moving but not hearing anything "what I cant hear you" at the time he was talking very slowly but then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to see him so she ran away with out talking but then her hearing returned "what's your name " he asked she thought and she stopped "jane jane jemlle " she said and she then ran away 'jane jamlle huh nice name" he said **

**With jane**

**That was close now to find max I thought **

**With max the day before**

"**Were am I?" max asked " you got pummelled by fans dude you okay" a blue tiger asked "yeah but can you refill all the details " he said getting up "sure we are rock stars im lope he's mats and that's Sam " he said pointing at a purple tiger and another blue tiger "hey can I have a mirror " max said he gave him a mirror in the mirror was a blue tiger with a black t shirt with rips on it and black jeans and one black spot on his eye " whoa" he said Sam came over and handed him a red electric guitar "get ready we are starting …..now" she said "what I cant play th_ " then the curtains opened there were millions of people there cheering "start" Sam whispered**

**( listen to grow up by simple plain) **

**He strummed the guitar and was surprised that it sounded great he then started to play and then he sang in the mike to hear a great voice he was surprised because he had never played the guitar or even touch one or sang he was amazing then the rest started to play there was cheering after the song they left max bout a smoothes for the rest and then they started to talk "so I played when I was seven " max asked " yeah dude you were asoawme" lope said " yeah you rocked " Sam said " im gonna take a walk " max said as he walked out the door then he bumped into someone "whoa" a voice said soon he heard a scream and noticed that he was on a bridge " oh no" he said then ran to the edge and found a racoon standing there "was there someone who almost fell off the edge " he said scared "yeah but I cot her coat and saved her " sly said "thank god I thought I killed her" max said in relief "wait did she have bright green eyes freckles and a beauty mark on the bottom of her lips " he asked "yeah did you know her" sly asked "jane……..witch way " max asked sly pointed at an old abandoned house "thanks dude" he started to run at that direction but tripped and did a face plant in the mud "mom look someone did a face plant in mud " the same boy yelled max walked over "don't worry your friend told me on her way back" the boy said max walked away into the warehouse "JANE!!" he yelled he was picked up by a hippo and thrown into a wall "murry no! that's my brother " jane yelled running in "sorry jane its just he got in here unexpected " murry apologized max was knocked out cold "Bentley come quick " jane hollered looking at her brothers body Bentley walked in and saw a blue tiger limp on the ground a big dent in the wall and the floor "what the heck did you do to this guy murry" he asked " I…..I through him into a wall " murry confesst Bentley wheeled over and looked him through " he's just out cold for 6 hours and then he will be bruised but okay " Bentley said "murry can you carry him to the couch " she asked "sure " murry said looking at the ground guilty he picked max up and carried him onto the couch "thanks" she said "murry put him down janes eyes started to glow and then the glow faded she felt a sharp pain in her chest she clutched it "jane are you okay " murry asked "yeah fine " she answered then the pain went away **

**That night**

**Jane walked into the guest room and climbed into the bed she pulled the covers on she then drifted into sleep **

**In her dreams **

**She awoke on hard cold ground "my little doll how are you resisting " a voice said in the shadows suddenly neyla walked in "were am I " jane asked getting up" although you were the strongest in the family" neyla said she pulled out a green emerald "what are you doing" jane asked "im taking your soul " neyla said with a smile "no" jane whispered "oh yes " neyla said evilly she then jumped onto thin air she put the emerald up in the air and whispered words jane started to groan she fell to the ground "wait no this is wrong " neyla said she then turned into an green orb and flouted towards jane and disappeared janes eyes glowed green again and she faded **

* * *

**Okay while reading the last part listen to forgotten and imagine cool huh anyways thank you zabby**

**R&r **


	3. laughing and explosions

So neyla did something murry has trouble righting notes this chapter is called laughing and an explosion its kind of harsh though

* * *

Jane awoke to hear the door burst open and hearing Carmelita's voice she couldn't see her vision was blurry but she could hear perfectly "freeze your coming with me for kidnapping an officer" Carmelita yelled pointing at Bentley and murry "wait Carmelita over here" jane yelled Carmelita came over seeing me lying in a bed "inspector jamlle are you alright " Carmelita asked "im fine let them go they saved my life" jane said suddenly sly walked in and looked at Bentley and murry he frowned and looked at the ground "sly…." Bentley tried to say to him but sly walked into the safe houses training room trying to stop the conversation "Bentley come talk with me please" sly said Bentley did so and sly shut the door "look I am so sorry I messed up iv changed im a cop im not with you guys im sorry I jus_ sly tried to continue "sly its okay find my time machine and fix any mistake you want go to place's to see how it happened" Bentley said he then wheeled out "but_ Carmelita tried to fight back "let them go now can you help me up I cant see my visions blurry" jane said Carmelita helped her out to the car and drove to the Interpol building jane still couldn't see but made it to a seat Carmelita got chief Barkley and explained how jane couldn't see and she was kidnapped "lets take a look" he said walking over "jane can you hear me " he said loudly "yes sir" she said loudly joking around she then got into a laughing fit "sorry I cant control myself I just had to" she said through laughs "very funny now how many fingers am I holding up " he asked "none because if you were holding fingers you would have drew them on paper and held them up " she said not being serious " they have messed with her" he said walking over to the lab "do a blood run tomorrow at the clinic" he said walking past jane couldn't stop laughing suddenly she felt the sharp pain in her stomach she gripped it and stopped her laughing this time the pain was stronger chief Barkley heard her grunt and turned around to see her clutching her stomach and bending over "inspector are you alright" he asked "fi_ she tried to finish but she fell of the stool clutching her stomach "inspector " he said as he rushed to her side so did Carmelita she then blacked out

In her dream

"what was that I couldn't stop laughing weird she said soon her breath was cut short and she regained consciousness she awoke in a hospital with someone sticking a needle in her arm "uggggg what…. " she said fluttering her eyes open "stay still miss " the doctor said pulling out the needle jane rested her head back the doctor tested her blood he then walked out side "there's nothing wrong with the blood stream no viruses or liquids of any kind" he said to the chief "then what happened there why did she fall over after laughing none stop" he said curiously "I don't know bu_ he said but was cut short when he noticed that jane had disappeared "find her quick " he said jane was climbing down a pole with her hospital bracelet still on she jumped down and ran to the safe house

Mean while with Bentley

"she's a trader she betrayed us " Bentley said "no she didn't she didn't mean to she didn't do anything " murry said confidently "murry you don't get it she used us she didn't actually care " Penelope said "when you saved her when you said all those things it didn't mean anything to her " Bentley said "guys I listened to her conversation I taped it so I know I wasn't dreaming" murry said pulling out a tape recorder "she let us go she paid the bill for us " he said after that sentence the door swung open to show jane in tattered cloths and frost all over "jane come inside " murry said quickly she sat down "I escaped im so sorry I tried I did" she then drifted off to sleep

That night

"I don't trust her " Penelope said "me ether we have to get her out before a swat team comes " Bentley said "she has to go now" they both said to murry at that word there door flung open showing jane with red eyes with tears streaming down her face "I'll go then okay " she said then she ran out crying murry stared at them and ran to the front door she ran out the door and kept running murry saw a last glimps Carmelita jumped onto a rooftop and shot at her feet jane then fell to the ground and kept crying murry just stood there in horror "jane " he whispered Bentley and Penelope came to the door and watched as Carmelita picked her up and carried her to the car "no" Bentley said "this is all my fault I should have trusted her better" he said rubbing his forehead

With Carmelita

"I hope your okay back there " she said driving back to the hospital when they got there she sat jane down jane could see and she got up she reached into her pocket and picked out some music "wanna dance" she asked Carmelita " sure " she said Punk princess started to play then jane started to sing then Carmelita started and they started to have lots of fun jane jumped onto the table and sang into a hair brush a crowd started to form of police cheering they start to loosen up jane did a flip Carmelita shot the lights and they sparked up chief Barkley cot the attention of the crowd and walked over and heard them he got through the crowd they ended the song and walked over pretending it never happened but failed since they broke into a laughing fit Carmelita fell over laughing "what are you doing" he asked with a stricked voice "we are having fun letting go" jane said turning off her mp "

Ms fox are you okay did you see the cooper gang "im fine we were just playing around" she answered getting off the table "my office with jamlle too" he said firmly "okay" she said she helped out jane and they walked to the office when Carmelita walked in she sat down "ms fox tell her that she can listen to her racket for now" he said jane turned on her mp and put the headphones on she picked up some pens and used them as drum sticks and patted them against the chair "how do we deal with her " Barkley said "she's a cop she will go back to her self soon its probably the fall" Carmelita resend "okay but get her knew cloths " he said "okay in the morning" she said with a smile in the morning jane woke up feeling nothing underneath her she opened her eyes she was laying in thin air Carmelita walked in "what the" she said jane focused on sly to see if it worked she didn't flout down "hey can you give me a hand" I said with a an uneasy smile

2 hours later

Chief Barkley walked in with Carmelita he gasped to see jane still up there "im getting a cramp " she said "how in blazes did she get up there " he asked "I don't know …..wait pass me the phone and let any body in" jane said with a smile Carmelita through the phone up jane almost cot it but it fell out the window and she fell off the air onto the floor "thank you Carmelita " she said sarcastically "oops" she said with her cheeks turning red suddenly an alarm went off the door burst open "someone broke in" sly said murry appeared from behind and an explosion was heard the building shook "the buildings going down come on " he yelled Jane just looked at the figure she then walked closer slowly not hearing the screams of the building going down she walked down the hall fallowing the figure suddenly Bentley was seen from the out side of the window Bentley saw her from the window staring off into space walking down the hall he was bombing the place expecting her not to be in the top of the place he thought shed be on the bottom but she was on the very top were the bomb was going to go off "oh no" Bentley said trying to reset the bomb jane kept walking soon she heard a ticking noise and couldn't stop walking BOOM the building exploded she was pushed off the building by impact she was hurdling towards the ground she hit a flying peace of concrete and was flung to the ground Bentley was nerves she hit the ground her eyes were open breathing slowly she got up and started to pant she then ignored every thing she had no bruises or cuts no scrapes at all Bentley just stared in shock he then called murry soon murry came with the van ready jane just kept walking and walking until she was walking down the path to the forest murry tried to stop her but he could she wouldn't stop soon he thought but regretted doing this he punched her with an uppercut jane flung back but didn't seem to hurt she just got up and hit him back which sent him flying back a small fox and a huge hippo eventfully fox wins "Bentley she's strong I cant stop her " murry said rubbing his head " try this" Bentley whispered into his ear "Bentley " murry said Bentley gave him a do it now look the hippo walked over and slapped her butt she then turned around and slapped him on the face she stared at him annoyed and out of the trance "when did you get out of the trance" murry said rubbing his "two minutes ago" she said angry she walked over to see Bentley looking at her he slapped his face "JANE! JANE!" chief barkly yelled with the rest of the group they weir worried for the cop who just got flung off a building they didn't know were she was "jane were are you " sly said looking under concrete Carmelita was worried she ran to her car and started to drive around "Bentley what's wrong with me " she asked "what do you mean " Bentley said getting in the van "I was flouting in mid air I didn't get one scrap when I fell I feel sharp pains and I cant stop laughing at points " she said looking out the window

At the safe house

Murry was in janes room and looked around jane was in the shower he then saw her diary in the corner of his eye it was in her pant pocket "don't murry " murry whispered to himself he then gave up and ran to her journal and picked it up he then started to read it iv started to fit in and I cant wait to get home I miss my bed and….and….my video games hhmmm I guess I will never get home. December 1 I miss sly I wish I could see him I had so much fun with carm I wish I could be normal im sad I love sly but I cant see him ever or else my future is futile I don't want any thing to happen to Bentley or murry there my best buds. At the word love sly murry was miserable right after he was done reading jane walked in with her bath rob on humming she opened her eyes and she first had her smile still but it quickly turned into a big frown of anger she pointed at the door and yelled get out he did as he was told she tried to hold back tears but one slipped away she ran to her bed and pulled out a pen she went to a page murry did not see it had pictures of murry and bently she got a pair of scissors and ripped them out of her book cutting out murry and scribbles of things about him she then started to write a knew page I should have never came ever why did I even care about him whyed I even care about anyone here I don't belong she wrote she started to rip her stuff apart she screamed she was hurt more then ever "mom if your out there life's hard I miss you help me please mom I cant do this by myself" she cried as she sat on her bed "well tomorrows another bad day" she sighed as she pulled the covers over

With murry

Murry walked into the room were bentley was typing "bentley I need some advise" murry said glumly "sure what is it " bently said turning around "I looked in janes diary " murry said looking at the ground "why……..wait what why" he said turning around "I don't know I guess I wanted to know what she thought also she said that she loved sly" he said "ahhh slys magmitizem I know how it feels" Bentley said " I should have left right then and there now she probably hates me" murry said "I'll go talk to her" bently said walking to the door when he got there he looked inside and saw pillow feathers and rips every were and rib in half pictures and papers "jane" he got no response he walked in and looked around he then noticed some paper on the ground he picked it up and looked at it it had pictures of him jane and murry and there were words scratched of areas on the pictures of murry he then looked at the open window sill he walked over and saw a picture of her and murry he then noticed a shadow running towards the knew Interpol building he thought and then figured out it was jane "murry" he called murry walked in and sat on the ripped bed he looked around and then he walked to her closet and inside was a green orb he jumped back a bit "Bentley come here for a sec" murry asked a bit freaked out

* * *

That one was a bit harsh but it took a while to find just the right music and I found dark music and I kept getting ideas and just so you know music helps me inspire stories r&r


	4. rose of memories

Just so you know at the end someone dies but keep in mind the story gets harsh at points anyway enjoy

* * *

Jane ran fast but then she stopped at when she noticed a racoon woman sitting on a bench "jane you must fight it back " the racoon said to her "you…..you're the one who's been talking to me you're the one who brang me to this stupid place " jane hissed she then swung her fist at the racoon "don't bother…….you wouldn't want to hurt Bentley or murry….or sly " the racoon said with a smile the racoon was wearing a dark blue robe she had black long hair "who are you " jane asked angry "why im tixarla Lune…… maybe I shouldn't tell you my last name " tix said "you wouldn't hurt Bentley or murry…..would you?" jane asked "of course not…….but if you don't do as told remember the future " tix said "yes what do I do" jane said looking at the ground "right now go to the safe house and find the orb and go inside" and with that word she went with the wind "what orb" jane whispered to herself she then started running to the safe house

With Bentley

Bentley wheeled to the closet he gasped he touched it end he felt someone's hair he pulled his hand back "lets go inside" Bentley said he then wheeled in side the orb when he went inside he looked around he was with jane "jane" he asked he got no answer he touched her shoulder she didn't turn around he wheeled around to face her face she was looking right through him he then noticed that she wasn't furry she had smooth skin and no tail she was smiling and was holding an controller and pressing buttons he turned around to see a TV and on it was him sly and murry they were at clockwork dome "what in the world he went over to the TV and touched the TV he then noticed a case it said sly cooper band of thieves "band of thieves what the?!" Bentley yelled as he picked it up "great first he's world weighed now he has a video ga……

Wait not the point were am I " he asked himself he then heard a noise and looked over to see her door that read Jane's room in earth on main street "well that was easy now to get murry " he said soon murry fell in from the siling and landed on jane "JANE!" bently yelled murry got up and looked around and then looked at jane she was still sitting on her bed playing video games with a smile on her face "that was weird" murry said to Bentley "come see this" bently said walking over to the tv he pulled out a comic book he flipped through the pages and then stopped at a page that had a picture of sly murry and bently as 10 year olds "hey that looks just like us" murry said snatching the book

Soon the walls disappeared and turned to black bently looked around soon the walls returned except they were at a park "what the" bently said "MAX!!!!!" a little girl said running towards them they turned to see a small girl about 4 or 5 with red hair and lots of freckles with a navy blue dress on soon they saw a little boy with brown hair and freckles seemed to be the same age as her. running after her with a plastic sword pretending to be a pirate soon the walls went to a different scene it was at her school at age 10 jane was staring at a guy at the other end of the table she waved he waved back. Soon it was a Christmas scene she was standing under mistletoe and hugging a guy. Again the screen changed but this time it was present jane was running with tears and she was angry. Again the screen changed but to black "I see you have finished you have two chooses you can let her go back home or you can let her stay" a voice said from no were "who are you were are we" bently said looking for someone "your in the orb choose carefully " the voice said "well she seemed pretty happy back home and she's fallen apart here " bently said suddenly the wall shatterd and in came jane except there were two of her there was one with a blue and purple dress on with dark eyes and the other one had a white and blue dress on "jane?!" bently and merrymaker looking over "I want to stay even if I die here its what I want " the lighter jane said "we want to care but both of us are missing one piece in this world " the dark jane said "human " they both said "wait so janes two people" murry asked "no she is a soul seeker she can see both half's of one person " the brighter one said to him "like you" the darker one said she stood still and then anther murry stepped in it had a blue shirt but darker and then anther murry stepped in it had a lighter shirt and it was calm then they disappeared "now back to topic jane is a mix of us but her heart wont agree with us " the lighter one said "it got screwed up on the way here so you have to fix it" the dark one said then they disappeared soon the falls turned to a red and they found there self in the feelings in the heart it was covered with rosés. Bently walked through the place he then found a note for every rose is a rush or loved ones then roses disappeared and some came murry walked to bentlys name there was a blue rose then he walked to his name there was a red rose with a poem: drop a tear, it releases fear, feel me near, and tell it to my ear, I love you to the end of years. He read he smiled then he went to slys it was a burnt rose in glass soon he went over to the book on the padisil he flipped to the last page it was blank but at the very top it said first kiss soon he realised it meant she had never had her first kiss he smiled and went to bently "were going to have to rearrange memories by order " bently said looking at every thing

With jane

jane ran as fast as she could then she stopped and fell to the ground her fur was shrinking and her skin became soft she had no tail, no ears, no snout "what's happening" jane whispered soon the rain fell hard she started to run again. When she got there she ran to her room and froze comepletly still she couldn't move

With bently

"Murry lets start here" bently said looking at a frame of her first visit here he then saw a screen of it he pressed play and the screen was showing her wake up. At the end of the video there was a question asking if he should delete the memories he nearly pressed it but pressed keep them. Bently walked to the roses he then saw his he picked it up "bently don't touch that?!" murry yelled "im sorry murry we have to erase these memories" bently said with a frown "but she's…..but okay but before she's gone I what to give her something" murry said sadly "ok but after" bently said "now can you help me erase" bently said carrying roses one by one murry went over and picked up roses "wait bently doesn't she know us from the other world" murry asked "yes but if she ant remember something is suppose to happen " bently said lifting roses up murry walked over to his and lifted it up he then went over to slys and lifted the glass he then took out the rose he turned and saw that his rose was still there he went and picked it up it then reappeared he tried again and it didn't work "hey uhhh bently I cant lift the rose" murry said scratching his head "did you even try I mean it's a plant just pick it up " bently said "I tried but it keeps coming back " murry said "that's crazy lets see" bently said coming over murry grabbed the rose and then it reappeared he threw the one he grabbed into the pile of roses he made "what the…..just keep going there has to be just a bit left bently resound

8 hours later

The room was filled with roses bently lifted the rose very slowly and then through it away "yes!!!!!!" bently yelled the rose didn't appear they turned around but saw a shadow………a big shadow they turned around to see a giant rose "oh come on really are you friken kidding me….I give up" bently said falling over "ow?!" bently yelled his wheelchair got stuck and it was pinching his foot he looked at what was pinching him it was the book then got off and cleared the book of the roses he looked at the page it said if the person is in love the rose can be removed but if they are very dear to someone it doesn't but if the other person is hated by the person the rose will go away. Bently turned around to face murry "ok ill try"

* * *

Sorry about something's this is kind of short but its because I did it in one night right the day before I go ice skating with a friend any way r&r


	5. the locket and the letter

Hello good bye

* * *

murry went over to the book and searched. He then found a page that told him he could go back to the real world. "okay so first I must find the jewelled memory in here?" murry said confused "murry I think it means look for the most precious memory to her" bently said "oh that seems easy" murry said "actually its pretty hard you have to find the one that has her feelings in it the most which I think is pretty hard to tell" bently said "oh that seems hard" murry said looking at all the pictures. He walked over through them and then noticed one that had lots of feeling it was when they first met. He then saw a button that said feelings so he pressed it then there was:

Happiness

Scared

Terrified

Freaked out

Sad

Confused

Lost feeling in her left foot

Thinks its cool

In love

"found it" murry said . He hen tried pressing the picture in and then he heard a click he turned around to see jane "jane!?" murry said rushing over she had no fur and no ears and no tail she just had smooth skin "he then touched her skin it was cold "what happened weres your tail and your fur?" murry asked "its gone murry ……..this is what im like this is the real me no fur no tail" jane said looking at the ground "well I wouldn't take you any other way……….your gonna forget us jane your gonna forget all of this " murry said to her "what do you mean " jane asked "bentlys erasing your memories right now when you leave try please try to forget me and take this also read this letter" murry said handing her a letter and a locket "okay I'll try" she said grabbing the letter and locket with one tear running down her face "jane to forget you have to hate me right now please try please" murry said to her "I cant hate you……..murry…………….you're my best friend" jane said smiling at him "please jane jemlle please……..hate me" murry said feeling miserable "fine I'll try" jane said thinking. Suddenly the two sides of jane appeared "we will never forget murry hippo" they both said. And soon jane opened her eyes and smiled "I will never forget you" she said as she disappeared. When she was completely gone he looked down "neither will I " murry said, soon bently appeared "I did it! murry you did it! We did it!!" bently yelled. Murry continued to look at the ground "oh…..im sorry murry I forgot…….don't worry there's more fish in the sea……….OH MY GOD WE FORGOT ABOUT MAX!!!" bently yelled "don't worry when she leaves he leaves " murry said walking out the door " murry if you love something you got to let it go some day" bently said putting his hand on Murray's shoulder "that wasn't a fish that was jane jemlle" murry said looking at bently with a small smile.

With jane

Jane then grasped for a huge breath and flung herself up, and looked around. She was in a medical bed in

the hospital with the tubes and the medical stuff "JANE!!!!!" her mother screamed running to her daughter

with tears running down her face "mom what happened?" jane asked not knowing what had happened when

she

was in the other dimension "you were hit by a falling piece of wood in a fire are you okay" her mother

asked " I feel fine mom…….huh" jane said as she felt that her head had the dry red liquid on a head

Bandage. " wait weres max!?" jane said scared "he was in the fire too but he's outside looking at the garden"

her mother said "wait there's something im forgetting" jane said thinking "also there's a boy from your class

he's knew and he heard what happened and he wanted to visit" her mother said, then a boy with brown hair

and chocolate brown eyes and one tooth showing from his mouth came through the crowed and handed her

flowers "hi im murry….I heard what happened..here there for you" the boy said (ok im gonna use the name

murry don't think it's the other murry this is the human murry) "murry hhmmm nice name I think I know

that name from somewhere" jane said "well I hope we become great friends, but I gotta go im racing go

carts at the track field with my brother" murry said waving "bye" jane said waving too "well…..can we go

home know mom?" jane asked "sure lets go home" her mom said

When they got home at night

Jane walked to her window looking outside "wow so many stars………murry were do I know that name

from?" jane said looking out the window. Then she thought back

Flash back

"I will never forget you" jane said smiling. Then it changed "you're my best friend murry" then again it

changed Soon she saw a picture of murry and her

Flash back ended

"murry……..I told you I'd never forget" jane said smiling………….but isn't there more… weird" jane said

looking at the stars. She then saw a shooting star "well they say you should make a wish, I wish to see murry

one last time" jane said with her eyes closed, she then opened them to see an old were house "I guess

dreams do come true" jane said walking up. She then opened the door quietly and walked to Murray's room

"I told you I'd never forget murry" jane said with a smile. Murry opened his eyes and looked up a facing the

other wall "jane? Is that you?" murry asked surprised " I still owe you don't I" jane said walking in "wish

wish upon a star to make your dreams come true" jane said sitting on his bed "it is you! I missed you so

much wait till bently finds out!" murry said surprised running to the living room, then jane felt something in

her pocket so she reached in and found a piece of paper folded up. She then opened it and read it

I wrote your name in the sky

But the wind blew it away

I wrote your name in the sand

But the waves washed it away

I wrote your name in my heart

And there it will stay

Jane smiled at what she had just read "im telling you bently she's in my room right now look" murry said in the hall "murry I gerent she's not in- bently got cut short, as he came in the room to see jane sitting on the bed reading the note "ok I should really start believing you now " bently whispered. jane then looked up at bently confused "jane how did you get back?" bently asked wheeling over "uuhhhhhh…… do I know you?" jane asked, turning her head in his direction "its me bently" bently said now confused "are you a friend of Murray's?" jane asked. Bently looked at murry, murry looked shocked "murry did you do anything before she left cause she only remembers you" bently whispered to murry "well I gave her a locket and the letter I wrote" murry said thinking back "that must have clicked her memory" bently said walking over to jane "jane can I see that locket?" bently asked "sure I cant remember who gave it to me though" jane said taking it off, and handing it to bently, bently then got a knife and opened it, inside was a picture of murry and her at an ice cream stand. "bently what are you doing with Jane's locket?" murry asked "Jane's locket is the key" bently said going into his stuff "I've collected many things including this" bently said pulling out a matching locket that was made of gold. "im guessing you found that when we went to blood bath bay?" a cool voice asked from the hallway "I know that voice……..its……. sly cooper" jane said looking at the door "born into a family of master thieves, holder of the cooper cane, and formal cop" jane said in a Meer 12 seconds "howed you know that?" bently asked "I….. I… don't know?" jane said looking at her hands "well lets see what you've got there" sly said grabbing the locket from bently. In the locket there was a picture of a fox with light green eyes and red hair in a braid with a pirate dress on she was also holding a sword with the mark j.j on it. "so we have a pirate girl and a normal girl" sly said sitting down "sly I thought you were a cop?" murry asked "not any more I told carm the truth…. Then she tried to shoot my tail off" sly chuckled "bently the two look like they were the same person" murry said looking at jane then at the pirate girl "that's because they are, but from different dimensions" bently confirmed "so there's two of me?" jane asked still confused "pretty much "hey look red heads back!" drew and nick yelled from outside the window "anyway back to subject, as I was saying there are two of you and…… are you alright?" bently asked, jane was thinking hard "bently……….your bently genius and computer expert, brains of the cooper gang" jane said looking at bently "you remember bently!?" murry bursted out happily "I..I think?" jane said with a smile "also I think I know the name of that purple tiger "jane said looking at murry "ney…la neyla that's her name im pretty sure" jane said with a small smile "so you remember my name? its about time!" neyla yelled in janes head. Janes eyes then glowed "so you think that they care? They don't even want you here" neyla said to jane from her mind "no" jane said "what?" bently said not being able to hear neyla "there thieves you have what they want do the math! There just using you like I used them" neyla said "no!" jane yelled. The rest starred at her. Jane then ran off out of Murray's room leaving the note and the locket "wait what am I doing here?……. Were am I?" jane said looking around. At the fact that the locket and murry was the key to remembering "wait were are you going!?" murry yelled through the halls "im sorry I have to leave now murr….mur…..mu… wait!" jane said running not remembering and losing the memories quickly "jane!" murry yelled through the very very very long halls.

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chapter R&R


End file.
